What almost was
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: Second part to Operation Truth. The gang is shocked to see Lee's future self and even more shocked by the tale about his life and why he came to the past to save the world. Tami/Lee
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is in line with my truth story. This starts where the other ends. I don't own. This starts off here and all other chapters will be flashbacks. R&R

Tami, Lee, Megan, Tony and Marc stood in Jerry's office. No one made a sound. The weight of what Tami said about their mission played in their minds. Tami sighed because what else could she do. Though no one in the room, but her, knew this, Tami was planning to move as soon she got home. This would be the last time she saw the Clarks. She couldn't say goodbye. If she did, they would knew that something was wrong... maybe even stop her from leaving. But she knew she couldn't stay. She had to get away from Lee. It would kill her to be near the man she loved and couldn't have.

"I should go." Tami said as she stepped away from the Clark family and moved towards the door. She was almost out the door when an alarm went off. It was coming from Tami's belt Her face paled for a second with shock. She soon had a strange look in her eyes. Lee thought maybe it was one of pride mixed with duty. Tami ran towards Jerry's back room pushing Marc out of her way. There was a hard look on her eyes and the door opened before her. She knew Jerry was inside. She just wasn't sure what she'd do once she saw him.

The door opened and Tami wasn't sure what to do or say. She was surprised by what was before her. She saw a man standing over Jerry, her mother Molly and Sam. What was Sam doing here? Why was her mother out of her cell? And why did she feel like she knew this man?

Lee ran to her side along with his siblings. He's eyes went wide. "You?" It was that guy from the fair. The one that had beaten Scam up and had asked Lee out to tell anyone about it. What was he doing here? Attacking Jerry with... Molly and Sam? That didn't seem right.

"Hey, guys." The man said as he waved towards Tami, Lee and the rest of the teens. "I know this looks bad, bbutt it's not what you think." He looked down at Jerry than back at the Clark family. "Okay. It kinda is what you think... but not."

"Is anyone as lost as I am?" Tami asked as she studied the man. He was cute, well built, and red really looked good on him. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn that he was related to Lee. "Lee how do you know him? Is he family?" She questioned never taking her eyes off of the man standing over Jerry.

"Yes and no." The man answered before Lee could.

"Who are you?"

"Yeah, I'd like a name."

"Me too." Molly said shyly. "I mean you pulled me out of my cell without telling me a thing."

The man smiled at Tami as he stepped closer to her. His eyes glowed with pure joy and something else. Tami gazed at him questioning what she should do. The man reached out and touch her face. His hands felt soft against her skin and a warmth that flowed through her body from the simple act. Tami gasped as she stared at the man. Her eyes searched his in shock. He looked as if he was about to cry, but he didn't when she said his name.

"Lee?" Tami asked the unknown man. "Lee is that you?"

"Yes," The man answered taking his hand away from her face. "Yes, Tami it's me." He looked down at his feet and rubbed the back of his head. "An older me. About 15 years in the future give or take. I'm not too good with dates."

"Lee?" Molly cried out. " Future Lee," Molly stated as to not confuse the two Lee's, "you called us here? Why?"

"To save you." Future Lee said as he glanced at Molly and than his family. "My future is... isn't worth living in. Most of you are dead and... or worse."

"Just because people are gone shouldn't make it worthless?" Molly pointed at.

"They were murdered by WOOHP."

"What?" Sam grabbed a hold of future Lee's shirt." What do you mean?"

Present Lee was lost in thought. He was trying to wrap his head around the fact that the future him was here and had attacked Jerry. His family seemed to be dealing with the same issue.

"WOOHP becomes evil after Jerry dies. Agents that stood against the change were killed off one by one." Sam's hold on Lee loosened before she finally let him go. She couldn't believe that it really did happen. Her worst fears came true. "Will most were. Some got a way and started to fight back. Thanks to Tami here."

"What? I don't seem to understand." Tami was lost, She didn't understand what she could've done that could have saved so many people.

"This is going to be a long story." The future Lee said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It starts about now and ends with me going in the past. So, I'll start with today or I guess back when I was 17 in this year on this date...


	2. Chapter 2

Note: OMG I updated this fanfiction. Go me! R&R

"It's hard to find a better start to my story than this day, but it's not the real starting point. It's more of... the set up to the real story. So, here are basic facts to my tale. One, Tammi leaves today and isn't seen again for three years. Two, Jerry starts working on a machine that will be the downfall of the world. And third, Tammy unknowingly set the whole thing in motion." The older Lee said with a dark look in his eyes.

"Yes! I knew she was a bad guy!" Megan stated as a matter of fact. Tammi shot the girl a dirty look. Tammi would have hit her if Lee hadn't been holding her arm.

"Hahahah, trust me Tammi is far from the bad guy." The older Lee said with a smile. "In fact, she gave up a lot to bring me here. When I said Tammy set things off. I meant her aunt. Who's named Tammy."

"Do you mean you saw my sister?" Molly asked wide eyed. "Was my brother right after all?"

"Yea, he was right on a few issues with her." Future Lee stated. "But a crazy man is a crazy man. Now, the year was 2014..."

xxx

The year was 2014 and I hadn't seen Tammi in three years. In fact, not even her mother could find her. Molly was heartbroken about losing her daughter and spent all her free time searching the world for her little girl. I didn't bother looking for Tammi. I knew in my heart that if Molly couldn't find her than I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried.

The month of June was the turning point in the search for Tammi. Hmm, I'm not sure how to say this any better than I'm about to. Tammi had sent a message to her mother asking for help. The video message was like watching a scene from Taken. Tammi was screaming and someone was trying to break in. It cut off just as the person broke into the room she was in.

It freaked Molly out so bad that begged on hands and knees for Jerry help in finding her baby girl. I had over heard her request and made it clear that I was going to help Molly find Tammi. Jerry understood that there was no stopping me. He put me on unpaid leave and I left to pack a bag.

I was 21 years old and for the most part I was happy with my life. I lived in a nice apartment and called mom and dad once a week. I called my brothers and sister every other week at the most and at least once a month. It wasn't because I didn't miss them. I did very much. It was more of a life style issue. They didn't approve of how I lived my life, and by they I mean Megan.

It took me five minutes to get my bag ready. Tammi had told me once to always have a bag ready for lost second trips and easy get a ways. Her rules to live by have saved my life many times. Oh, the stories I could tell you about how her rules saved me, but that is for other time.

I met Molly in England for a cup of tea.

Xxx

"Wait!" Megan said. "Molly made you travel, God knows how far, for tea in England?"

"Yea," Tammi said. "That sounds like my mom. Drinking tea in New York is not the same as drinking tea in England." Tammi turned to glance at Megan with a cold look. "But really, you stopped his story at tea in England and not at the point were he said he doesn't call you much?"

"I thought it had something to do with you poisoning his mind." Megan stated as though it was only naturally to think that way.

Tammi looked ready to punch the black haired teen. "That's it!" She screamed. "I'm leaving before I hurt someone. Besides, it's not wise to know your own future. Even if it's only a maybe or shadow future."

"A shadow future?" Tony questioned.

"A future that is at moments strongly likely, but never strong enough to happen." Marc stated as he smiled at his little brother. "It always amazes me, Tammi, when you talk with such an air of wisdom." Tammi smiled at Marc. He was like the other she could never have.

"Thank you." Tammi stated. "I'm going and Lee you should come with me." She walked out of the room with not looking at her mother. Lee, on the other hand, look to Molly for a hint of what he should do. This was something that Jerry took note of while the others seemed to miss this small action. Molly gave a small wave of her hand. Lee took that as a sign he should follow Tammi.

"Hm, I always did look to you Molly when I need a sign of what was best." Future Lee smiled as Molly gave him a dirty look. "Jerry saw that the past me was looking to tell him if he should stay or go. It makes to difference if I state it openly. In the future, he knew I would follow you over any orders he gave." He stared at Molly with a sad look. "And for that, I am sorry for what happened to you."

Molly didn't understand what he meant. So, she sat down in front of him and waited for him to go on with his story. This time she listened closely to what he was saying.

xxx

I met Molly in England for a cup of tea. It was a rather sunny day. She sat looking down at her small cup and seemed lost in thought. "I have searched the world over and haven't found her. I should never have trained her so well... I blame myself if that guy hurt her... or worse."

"You did train her well. Not just in hiding, but also in fighting and surviving. Tammi isn't as weak as you're making her out to be." I said knowingly. Tammi had trained me during the short time we "dated" and she had kicked my ass each time.

"I lost her around here last time I tried to find her." Molly stated as she tried to look me in the eyes.

"Well, it's clear you don't know Tammi. She hates cold weather. She most likely used this location as a cover for where she was really going." I took Molly's phone that sat near her tea cup. "May I see what you have so far?" She nodded her head watching me.

We sat at the table for over two hours. Tracking people had never been my strongest skill. It was worth the time though. "Look Molly, I think that she was never on these flights. I checked a few that were two days before hand on the England trip. I believe she took this flight and placed a timer on the public computer used to pay for the trip you thought she was on."

"Why do you think that?" Molly asked unsure why I would think something so complex. "That's a big risk to take if someone doesn't take the timer off afterward."

"Your brother was around that area during the time the flight ticket was paid for. He could have taken it, but I doubt it. I think that she charmed some guy into taking it off for her or she did the smart thing and used an auto destroy virus. It would be easier to hide and much harder to find if someone was looking."

"Any proof of your theory?"

"Yea," I smiled. "Molly S. Clark used the computer that you think Tammi used and her cousin Alex J. Clark took a flight up here an two hours after her "Molly" bought a plane ticket. Three people she likes and three people she hates."

"That's not much proof." Molly stated.

"After "Alex disappeared and "Molly" popped up in Africa with no hint of how she got there."

"That seems like something worth looking into." And it was clear that she meant it. "And when we find Tammi, I'll put in a good word for you." She added with a smile.

"There's no need for that. I've moved on from my crush on your daughter." I said softly before getting up to pay the bill.


End file.
